1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a timing device; in particular, it relates to a timing device allowing a user to press buttons and capable of summing up power supply times, in which the timing device can perform the time countdown on the totally summed power supply time and display the remaining power supply time by means of the time setting display lights configured on the surface of the timing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art power socket devices enabling timing function mostly include a timer, in which the timer may be a mechanical countdown timer. Taking a timer configured with a wheel as an example, the user needs to rotate the wheel on the timer to set up the desired countdown time in order to control the power supply of the power socket device, thus saving the electric power consumption of the electric apparatus plugged onto the power socket device.
However, see that this type of mechanical countdown timers may provide only basic functions, and the extent of rotation directly indicates the duration of the power supply time, it is usually not possible to set up a longer power supply time. In addition, since the power supply time determined by rotations on such mechanical countdown timers is limited, the user actually does not have too many choices for power supply time selections. Moreover, the mechanical countdown timers are unable to display the currently remaining power supply time, so the user can not precisely appreciate the currently remaining power supply time, but simply has to rely on the user's memory to roughly estimate it. Apparently, this type of mechanical countdown timers indeed remains significantly to be desired.
Therefore, it would be an optimal solution if a timing device can be devised, which allows a user to press buttons and select the required duration of power supply time, automatically calculate the total power supply time, perform the time countdown on the total power supply time, and display the remaining power supply time by means of the time setting display lights located on the surface of the timing device such that the user can be aware of the currently remaining power supply time.